callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Grip
The SPAS-12 and the foregrip I hear a lot that the grip on the SPAS-12 increases it's killing power and range. However, how can this be, if, as the article claims, the grip only reduces recoil? Recoil on the SPAS is basically a non-issue, because its pump-action nature makes any recoil made a non-issue. So, does the grip have any effect at all on the SPAS-12? (In Modern Warfare 2, obviously) Pup42512n 20:35, March 1, 2010 (UTC)pup42512n Firing from the hip vs. Aiming down sights Is there any noticeable difference between the two while using a grip in MW2? If I remember correctly in MW the grip only reduced bullet spread while hipfiring, not while ADS. How is this handled now? M14 Grip picture. Who added this? Could he give me a link? Morihaus 14:28, September 4, 2010 (UTC) If you checked the history, you can see that I added it. And go check the grip page, I provided proof. There's a picture of the m14 equipped in the attachment screen, and the grip is clearly highlighted as the attachment. It could only be seen 1-3 frames in the video, so I had to download it and watch it frame by frame, but there you have it. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 14:47, September 4, 2010 (UTC) The Black Ops Grip Has it been confirmed wether or not putting the grip on a weapon will take over the Tier 1 Perk in Call of Duty: Black Ops? I'm dying to know. If we don't know, I think this information should be a "possiblility" on the actual page of the Grip in the Black Ops Section. DJRosetta 14:45, September 9, 2010 (UTC) It seems they removed that feature from black ops. Well, feature... I'm just saying, removing a tier 1 perk would basically... give the character no character model. Anyway, in the list of all of the attachments, there was no REPLACES TIER 1 PERK or any other notes when the player highlighted the attachment, and it clearly stated that in CoD4 and WaW, so I think those chances are pretty slim. If the flamethrower and grenade launcher do neither of these, I doubt the grip would have the same effect. All in all, based off of the create a class footage, it's safe to assume you can make an M14 with a grip, with scavenger, sleight of hand and hacker, if you are so inclined. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 14:56, September 9, 2010 (UTC) : It is glorious day, Comrades! Thank you very much; I, and maybe many other people, find this helpful. : DJRosetta 15:23, September 9, 2010 (UTC) : : While we're at it,why did it remove Tier 1 perk in CoD 4 and WaW in the first place? I understand grenade launcher,but grip? Eloeo 21:25, September 25, 2010 (UTC) : : I guess that for that it was the only attachment without a real downside. The red dot wasn't as accurate at long ranges as the ironsights. Light fluctuates, but in a game, solid material remains best when aiming at stuff at incredibly long range, because the game aligns the apertures for you, instead of you having to align the 2 sights on the gun. the disadvantages of the acog are clear. The grenade launcher is like "passive" upgrade, it'll never harm the gun it's on. Like the grip. so, it was probably done out of balancing reasons. And it was so in WaW mostly because, well, they really, really followed in the wake of COD4. Glad they have a mind of their own now. just my 2 cents TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 21:39, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Hip firing Does the grip help hip fire accuracy? I don't mean bullet spread, but the direction the gun shoots. Many guns have upwards recoil, so with the grip, does it just stay centered? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 16:04, December 28, 2010 (UTC) It increases the speed at which the recoil dissipates, the "centering speed". So yes, it does make recoil more easy to handle, but generally this is not very noticeable in hipfire, since it's hardly precision shooting. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 19:13, December 28, 2010 (UTC) MW3 In the final version the Grip isn't available to any SMG, and so the MP5. So is there any better picture for that section? It cleraly says that the grip is only available to shotguns and LMGs, and it has an MP5 picture XD RC95 15:51, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Rate of fire Does the grip have an effect on the ROF in MW3? I seem to recall a weapon article that showed the RPM with grip being lower than without, but I can't remember which weapon it was. Dbbolton 22:08, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Black Ops II Grip I assume the claim that 2% increase in centering speed has no noticeable effect is based on Drift0r's YouTube videos. Notably, these videos only include two patterns for each gun. I've done my own tests, as well as quite a bit of math, and I do not believe Drift0r is correct. Because total recoil is (total kick) - (center speed)*(fire rate), it doesn't vary linearly with the center speed. Depending on the weapon's fire rate and kick, a 2% increase in centering speed can decrease the average distance between shots by as much as 20%, depending on the gun's fire rate and how the kick is distributed (I used linear for my sample computations). But this is an average--you can still get individual realizations where most the kicks are large, and only one or two uncommonly large kicks (still possible as recoil does not affect kick) will throw off your aim permanently and thus create a large visual effect on the spread pattern. What I found upon more extensive tests is that patch 1.04 appears to have broken the grip on the ARs, and it is still broken as of 1.06. Prior to the patch, the ARs all had quite a bit more wander when firing full-auto. After the patch, the ARs behave like pre-patch ARs with the grip. However, it still has a significant effect on the SWAT when using select fire. So it *is* true that the grip has no effect on the ARs, but this appears to be due to a bug introduced about the time of patch 1.4, and *not* due to the center speed increase being 2%. It still has a significant effect on SMGs and LMGs, with the degree of the effect varying depending on the gun. I've uploaded one clip to show the effect of the grip on the Skorpion Evo here, with some discussion: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-M7d-g0Qf0 20:11, February 21, 2013 (UTC)fearsomepirate, 21 Feb 2013